Leap of Fate
by Cashade
Summary: "In a world where the most prevalent prejudice is against teleporters, you DO NOT just go up to someone, whether they are the most gorgeous boy you've ever seen or not, and say 'I'm Blaine Anderson and I'm a jumper.'..."
1. Prologue

**A/N: So now I'm back- from outta space! **

**I'm sorry I had to do that! Okay here's something new from me. I love supernatural stuff and this came to me so I tried it. Sare is awesome, she came up with the name and listened to my bitching! Lol! ** **Tell me what you think, okay? **

**I don't own glee... or the movie Jumper. Though I'm not even following the movie, I just took the name to describe a teleporter. Cause you know, teleporter is a mouthful. Okay rambling over!**

* * *

His world stopped when the newscaster said the first four words.

"It is now law. Any human who has been found with the active gene for teleportation will be moved to several holding facilities across the country. The Roslyn Association for Human Teleportation Studies or RAHTS designed these facilities specifically to house those with the mutation, to keep them from being a danger to themselves and a danger to society.

"BULLSHIT!" He shouted.

"Blaine, let's hear the rest." His mom soothed. He tried to calm himself; it wasn't the time for accidental jumping. He needed to reign in his emotions. Blaine took deep breaths and tried to listen to the voice on the TV. He regretted it immediately; Seymour Smythe was speaking.

"-plan to pick up any and all known jumpers and bring them to these facilities. This ability is dangerous and allows some unsavory persons to get away with heinous acts. This way, the government may train and monitor each person with the gene to become productive citizens who obey the rules of our society. It's in their best interest and in the best interest of the country-"

His dad clicked the TV off. He was grateful for that, he couldn't listen to it anymore.

"What are we gonna do Brighton?" Catherine asked softly. His parents. His parents who loved him through all the trials of having a jumper kid. Blane was a handful. More than a handful. More than his brother was and that was saying something. But no matter what they stood by him. And coached him. They explained that not everyone is accepting of jumpers and to be careful who he jumped in front of. They've been planning this route since he was ten, since these negotiations were happening in congress. The last couple of years, Senator Hummel has been trying to get them to stop pushing the bill, battling against this savagery. But he is just one good guy out of many prejudice assholes. And he doesn't have Smythe money backing his cause. Now they have to push for a repeal, which is far much more work than getting it not to pass all together. His dad looked up from the floor and looked straight into his eyes.

Right then, Brighton Anderson made a decision. One he knew he would have had to make sooner or later. He was familiar with this political game. His mom became active and powerful after they took his father. She was one of the major reasons this bill had not been through congress years and years ago. His own company was working on technology to counter the equipment being made by Smythe Enterprises and the RAHTS. He had refrained from having anything to do with the political side this time around because he didn't want to expose his son, didn't want anyone probing around and finding out that Blaine has the gene. But now that's gone out the window. He has to help. And Blaine? Well Blaine has to-

"You have to run son. You have to run and don't look back."

"Dad-"

"You have to take the provisions we stashed and you have to go. You cannot stay in California."

"Dad I can't leave you and mom, people know I'm a jumper."

"Yes the family knows, and I don't think they'd betray us. But I don't want to underestimate Smythe. He was our friend Blaine. I don't know what made him up and leave the state in such a hurry, but he might have seen or heard something he shouldn't have. I won't let them take you. Over my dead body son."

"Don't say that!" Blaine whispered. He felt the tears forming in his eyes. He couldn't let them do this. He was a little apprehensive as well. Sebastian Smythe and Hunter Clarington were his best friends before one day 2 years ago, H up and disappeared and Seb's dad dragged him off to Timbuktu, which he's finding out now translated to Washington DC. Seb knew he was a jumper for sure. "You can't do this."

"I have to. I watched them take my father; I watched them put electronic shackles on his hands so he couldn't jump. I laid awake at night and heard my mom cry endlessly.

I know what they do in those facilities Blaine.

My dad didn't have a choice or a chance in hell once they came for him. They tear you apart and study you piece by piece. I never saw my father again. I knew he was long gone, and I knew that when mom died it was from a broken heart. Even though she fought, and fought bravely too, so future generations could have a few years of peace, she broke, because she wasn't able to do anything for my father. Now it's mandatory to go to those hellholes? No. You will get the provisions, and You. Will. Go."

His mother was quietly sobbing into his father's shoulder.

"Do you remember the plan? Go to Cooper's. Tell him what you are doing, and then you run. You know if we contact him it would look suspicious. We have to create the illusion that you just ran away and we have no idea where you went. Which will be the truth anyway… You know what to do after that. We especially let your grandmother coach you in this area so we would be ignorant of any move you make."

"Dad… I…" Blaine was unable to speak. Tears were clogging his throat; he had to leave the home he knew for the last ten years. Yes he knew what to do. He had to go back to Lima and disappear. Name change and all. He would enter the public school system there. Stay low as long he can. He had to be very careful. Especially since the RAHTS developed the frequency meter; a device that detected if any jumper continually goes back to a specific spot. If they managed to tag him, he'd have no choice but to leave the country, and never return, never see his parents, his brother, again. By his father's next words, Blaine knew he was thinking the same thing.

"Don't stay in one place too long, keep moving, that way a meter won't pick you up, and we can be completely honest when we say we don't know where you are. Or if you do stay in one place, you can't jump every which way…" Brighton paused.

Telling Blaine not to jump was always like telling the wind not to blow or fire not to burn.

"Not that you can even help it. Just, not in one place too long. I have no doubt they will interrogate us, thoroughly. Meanwhile, I will enter this grapple for political power and back the senator. I'll try to make it so that you can come home again."

Blaine was a little bewildered. He always had a fearless confidence about him. Leaving his parents to the mercy of these bastards was too much. But he had to. He knew he had to. His mom got up and went for the duffle bag that was always kept in the hall closet, and another always kept under the kitchen cupboard. One was packed with clothes (and was constantly repacked as Blaine grew older) and one was packed with a shit load of money. Using plastic will be a definite no-no for him. He'll have more where he is going, though his parents didn't know this. He would live in his grandma's house in Ohio, one that none of his family knew about; they left there ten years ago thinking they sold all the property. His mom dropped both bags at his feet and hugged him tightly; she began to sob on his shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay mom, it's gonna be okay." He didn't know that at all, but he couldn't leave his mother like this. She came out of the embrace and tried to straighten his jacket unnecessarily.

"Be good, take care of yourself. I love you." Her voice broke on the last word. His father came over and hugged him soundly.

"No matter what happens, I'm proud of you. I will make it safe for you to come home son. I promise." His dad assured. "Now go."

Tears rolled down Blaine's face. In a very real way, he has been planning for this day his entire life. It was still hard as hell. "I love you guys." He whispered.

"We love you too son. Go." His dad said.

Blaine grabbed the handles of both duffle bags and disappeared. Nothing remained of his presence except a little tuft of smoke.

His father chuckled wetly. "He got really good at that. I remember when disappearing and appearing used to set off our fire alarms." Brighton took out his cell phone and place a call that he hoped would change the game.

"Maria, contact Senator Burt Hummel for me please. Yes I know he's not in office at the moment, I mean at his home. It's urgent, he will want to take this call, trust me."

* * *

Cooper Anderson clicked his TV off. The news depressed the hell out of him. He had his duffle bags ready, expecting his little bro any minute. He doesn't know where they were going; he just knows they had to go. It just was. A principle instated before he even knew what it all meant. His nana told him that there would come a day when he had to take his baby brother and he had to run. Blaine was just 6mths at the time. Blaine will know where to go, she said. Just trust him, she said. Of course, Cooper being just six the first time he was told this, adored his baby brother, and would do anything for him. All these years later and that didn't change a bit. He followed his grams' instructions to the letter. He sat in the silence of his apartment; watching, listening. He heard the faint pop he was waiting for.

"You're getting better at that Squirt."

Blaine chuckled. "Ready to go?" He asked.

"Of course. Where are we going?"

"I'll tell you when we get there."

* * *

**So... You like? Drop me a review. Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I'm squeezing this out faster than I thought I would. I still have thoughts about it that I need to settle, but I will soon talk it out with SaraKlaine and then it will be settled and I will have a proper game plan. BTW it's her birthday today! Love you babe! **

**That being said, this isn't a filler chapter. As a matter of fact, I don't think I've ever done a filler chapter. Stuff that happens is usually essential. IDK, I could be wrong. This chapter is dialogue heavy, but for legit reasons, please tell me if you have a prob following, and I could maybe change my style of writing it a bit, if that's the case. **

**Neither Glee nor Jumper belong to me. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Remember, your name is John Carver. John Carver, Blaine. Know it, learn it. People will be calling you this; you have to act like it's been your name since the day you were born. And none of the petulant attitude you've been giving me when I call you that. Do you have the papers?"

Cooper and Blaine sat in front of William McKinley High in the black sedan they bought a couple months ago. Blaine was rolling his eyes and Cooper was tolerating it with long suffering patience. The jumper ignored the question as he stared down at said papers in his lap.

"Why do I have to be a John? I don't look like a John, Coop."

"My name is not Coop, it's Peter, John." Cooper said exasperatingly. _Jeez, we're so getting caught!_

"You don't look like a Peter either. Why couldn't I pick the names?"

"Because you'd pick something extremely outlandish that screamed 'I'm a made up name!'"

"And these don't scream that?"

"These are understated and regular."

"Coop, they sound like two of the twelve disciples, honestly."

"Better that than our real names right now. Suck it up and get use to this Squirt. You ready?" Cooper glanced outside at the kids moving in droves toward the entrance of the school.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay. You'll be driving this tomorrow and I'll go back to my car. I just needed to drive you to and fro today. You know, for my sanity."

"You worry too much bro." Blaine chuckled.

"It's my job to worry, knucklehead. It's your senior year, make the best of it, lay low and get through. You're smart as hell, that's one thing I don't have to worry about, thank God. Now go. Be good."

"I'm always good."

"Yeah, sure John." Cooper said with an eye roll as Blaine exited the car. The senior leaned back in through the window.

"Seriously Coop, with these names we're lucky they don't find us out as soon as I walk in the door."

"PETER! MY NAME IS PETER. Fuck. We're screwed."

"That we are. Later Coop!" Blaine smirked and walked towards the entrance of the school.

Cooper sighed; Blaine never really took well to direction. As he drove off he wondered how exactly Nana got him to listen to her. He needed to find out, and fast.

* * *

If it weren't entirely necessary, Blaine would completely hate it here…

Screw that. It _was_ entirely necessary and he _still_ completely hated it. After five minutes listening to the Principal talk instead of giving him his damn schedule, he fucking hated it. Now he's noticing that the hallway was generic and drab and just pathetic. The students walking by were your regular run of the mill, stereotypes. Jocks, cheerleaders, kids hanging onto their books like lifelines, Goths, theater kids, just every little clique he could think of. There was even a short brunette girl standing in front of her locker singing scales into the mirror she had in the door… weird… It wasn't that he was insensitive or even indifferent; it's just that he had been dealing with issues bigger than himself for so long, that he's not sure if he can handle the self centered-ness of high schoolers without completely losing it and wanting to shake them screaming 'WAKE UP, AND LOOK AT WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING AROUND YOU!' The jumper was left wondering how long he could keep up with this forced lifestyle. He'd do anything to keep his family safe though, and this was it. So much for a great senior year.

Okay, maybe he was being a tad bit rude. He should be grateful really. Dalton, or any other school of some prestige for that matter, required him to do a diagnostic test for the teleporting gene along with presenting medical history papers upon transferring. McKinley only required the papers. Mainly because they were too damn cheap to get the diagnostic equipment, but what the hey. It worked out in his favor. The med papers can be easily and efficiently forged for the right price. His Nana really thought this through when she left the boatload of cash they found stashed everywhere in their new home.

It was a dangerous thing to walk through a crowded hallway lost in thought. Blaine learned this lesson pretty quickly as he collided with a very solid someone and books went flying every which way. The jumper started apologizing immediately; busy gathering books and papers and this person's binder.

That is, until he looked up.

And laid his eyes on magnificence… encompassed into a single being. It was the only way to describe him. Blaine could only stop and stare. His pale skin was almost luminous and his chestnut hair glistened. His cyan eyes shone like galaxies, and the blush on his face made Blaine want to giggle.

Wait, what? He did not giggle! Never mind that he sure felt like it now. But this beauty was dressed to the nines and said clothes fit him perfectly. He had on just a hint of eyeliner and damn it, now Blaine was lost in his eyes again. And this gorgeous specimen was speaking for God knows how long, but Blaine didn't hear a single word. The voice though. His voice… Such a pretty clear voice. Even with the hint of nervousness he heard.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to barrel through you, I just have somewhere to be right now. Please excuse me." The voice said as it pierced through the fog of Blaine's mind.

And then he was rushing past him. The jumper didn't even realize that he had finished picking up his scattered stationary. And now Mr. Magnificent was stalking away fast and Blaine had yet to say a freaking word! What the fuck was wrong with him? He was turning a corner, and even if Blaine were the fastest man in the world he couldn't catch up to him.

If only he could just jump.

Blaine had to talk himself down. He was here to lay low. He couldn't put himself and family in danger like that, jumping in a hallway full of witnesses. Mr. Magnificent will be in school tomorrow… and the next day… and the next. He'd see him again. Senior year at this school was looking up after all.

* * *

Blaine finally found his homeroom after getting lost a million times. Okay, he was exaggerating. But still, he got lost a couple times well. These are the things that made him frustrated that he couldn't just jump. He came in panting and handed a piece of paper to the teacher who interrupted his droning to look at it.

"Okay class, meet Mr. John Carv- Carver is it?"

_Carver? Who the hell was Carver…Oh… Shit. _

"Yes Carver, sir."

"Okay Mr. Carver, take a seat."

Blaine gave the class a once over and started towards a vacant seat in the back while the teacher continued talking about who knows what; Blaine was not listening. His mind was filled with a certain pale someone he doesn't know the name of yet. He looked up though to see the teacher and the rest of the students staring intently at him. What did he just miss?

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I'm taking the attendance, Mr. Carver, you'd do well to pay attention." The teacher said, mildly irritated. He got back to roll call.

"Saun Green?"

"Here."

Blaine spun around at the voice. He knew that voice. Knew it well. Sure it got a little deeper, but it was the same damn voice, he was positive. _Hunter?_

And it was. One of his best friends. Smirking at him the way he always was. As if he spent yesterday at his poolside with him instead of not knowing where the hell he went for two years. He could hardly believe his eyes but there he was… With a fake name… In a school that didn't take an on spot diagnostic test for teleportation when you transfered. Hunter had some explaining to do.

Blaine watched as his former friend put a piece of folded paper on his desk and turned to face the teacher. He opened it as discreetly as he could.

**Meet me behind the bleachers, lunchtime. **

* * *

"What the fuck, dude. Where have you been?" Blaine didn't give his friend time to answer before he was tackling him. He missed Hunter… He missed Seb too.

"Dude!" Hunter chuckled and held Blaine tightly. "I missed you too, you know."

"I didn't say that!"

"But you were thinking it."

"What are you, a mind reader now?"

"Nope, but I could always read you Blaine. Or did you forget?"

"You mean how I literally lose all the money in my pocket when we play poker? Nope, can't forget. Which reminds me, we need a fucking rematch Clarington."

The boys full out laughed at this. Then it got quiet and Blaine sighed. It honestly feel like a piece of him that had been missing had now magically slotted into place. His grin was a mile wide.

"So, what have you been up to?" Hunter's countenance fell at Blaine's question.

"It's a long story."

"I've got nothing but time H, you've been missing for two goddamn years." Blaine stated.

Hunter sighed and sat on the ground, Blaine followed suit. His long lost friend picked at a place on his pants as he began.

"The day I went missing was the day my father was killed."

Blaine's jaw dropped, and an odd mixture of shock and hurt and sadness crossed his features. Yes, Hunter could still definitely read his best friend.

"Fuck. Dr. Clarington." Blaine whispered. "Shit H. why didn't you come to us?"

"Because I know what they were looking for, Blaine. My father's research." Blaine figured as much. "I couldn't bring that kind of heat on you, on your family. You know how important it is, you know the mission he was on. They wanted it bad."

"You are family H, you would have been protected, no matter what. Did they get your father's papers?"

"No they didn't. They couldn't find them, and I knew he'd die rather than give up where they were, I'm assuming that's what happened."

Blaine thought for a moment as things started falling into place. "You knew where they were didn't you?"

"Yes. If I had come to you guys they would come there to look for me. I… I couldn't do that B."

Blaine nodded his head at the logic, though he maintained that it wouldn't have mattered in the least.

"There's something else." Hunter stood up as he said this. "The latent gene my father was studying?" Blaine nodded to show he knew what the boy was talking about. "I have it, only it's not latent anymore. You know what the trigger is right?" Blaine nodded again. "That night, I came from your place to find my dad bleeding on our floor, talk about great emotional distress." Hunter smirked. Blaine looked at his friend. He'd grown hard in the last two years, but he'd had to; he was fifteen and on his own at the time he left.

"So you know I can do this now." Hunter said before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke and reappeared at the end of the bleacher set. Then doing the reverse to where he started. Blaine coughed a bit at the smoke.

"You need practice bro." Blaine stated dryly.

"Oh come on B, I've been at it for two years while you practically jumped the fuck out of your mother's womb!" Hunter chuckled and Blaine joined him with a head nod at the accuracy.

"Are you still alone?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. I had to find somewhere to settle down with all the fucked up policies now being passed by the senate."

"And you had the same thought as we did; to get to a place where frequency meters aren't that prevalent and diagnostic equipment is scarce."

"It won't stay that way for long though, B. They are gonna take over."

"My old man's gonna try and fight it, as hard and as long as he can. If not we have to resort to fleeing overseas. I really don't want that."

"Neither do I. I still have to find the assholes that took my father from me."

"I'm with that. Listen H… Come home with me. Stay with us. You were always family, it would be awesome to have you back."

"Wait a minute, who is us?"

"I'm here with Coop."

"No way!"

"Way."

"It'll be nice to see Coop again."

"So come stay with us." Blaine pushed.

"You sure I wouldn't be imposing B?" Hunter questioned. The truth was, Hunter was tired of being by his lonesome, having to look over his shoulder every single second. He hadn't had a moment of peace from the moment his father died. While he knew he still had to be vigilant, it wouldn't hurt to have two extra pair of eyes to look over his shoulder as well.

Blaine scoffed. "What kind of question is that, idiot? Come on. Let's go."

"Now? We still have school."

"Yes now, Cooper needs to know everything ASAP. Now you know how this works for unfamiliar places right? You have to focus on something known, and since I don't have a picture of the place, you need to focus on what you remember of Cooper-"

"Blaine." Hunter interrupted, "Believe it or not, I did read my dad's papers." Hunter smiled.

Blaine chuckled in reply. "Just making sure bro. Ready whenever you are."

Hunter began to concentrate intensely. "Got it?" Blaine asked

"Got it." Hunter replied.

"Go." Blaine commanded, and Hunter disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Blaine smiled and mentally prepared himself for the cursing out Cooper was gonna give him before disappearing with a little tuft leaving the school yard and bleacher area empty.

* * *

Cooper sat in the kitchen with half a bagel in his mouth, his cup of joe and the newspaper when he heard a sound like thunder come from the living room area. He rushed through to find an enormous amount of smoke and his kid bro's friend that he hadn't seen for a while standing in the middle of everything. Then he heard a little pop he recognized, as Blaine appeared out of nowhere as well. Just what the fuck?

"Hunter?!" Coop said half questioning, half relieved. Everyone was worried when they didn't hear from the Claringtons. "The hell have you been kid? And did you just do what I thought you did?" As far as Cooper knew, Hunter was not a jumper.

"Yes I did. I-"

"You guys aren't supposed to be doing this anyway!" Cooper interrupted.

"Here we go." Blaine said under his breath and spoke up before Cooper could continue.

"He had what you have Coop." That got Cooper's attention. "Only, it's activated."

Cooper looked between the two boys waiting for one of them to yell 'April Fools!'. Never mind the fact that it was the middle of September.

"Coop, sit down. We have a shit load of things to fill you in on."

* * *

**Sooo, whaddyah think? Drop me a line of review maybe? Special shout out to those that already followed, favorited and reviewed, DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND HOW FUCKING AWESOME YOU ARE?**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey. **

**So I had the first part of this chapter written for a while. Like really shortly after the last update. And I thought I was gonna get this one out fast as well. **

**Then tragedy shook our Glee fandom. **

**And I couldn't even listen to my iPod (which if you knew me and knew how religiously I listened to music, you'd gasp at the statement) cause it's predominantly Glee, much less to even write. Though I don't even know if this story will include Finn or not yet, (still working it out), Cory was so much more than his portrayal of Finn. He was a good, open person, and a great talent. I'm so sorry he lost this struggle. He'll be sorely missed. **

**RIP, little drummer boy. **

**Okie. This chap. There's a little cursing, but that will happen every chapter, I think! lol. I borrowed a line from Everybody hates Chris. If you find it, I will send you virtual cookies! **

**I don't own Glee, or the movie Jumper. Hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

The place looked like a tornado blew through it.

Hunter and Blaine went to the small motel where Hunter was staying and brought back the little that he had, including the satchel that contained his father's documents. There were now papers everywhere, littered strategically with three stretched out bodies and an unbelievable amount of coffee cups (they really needed to get some mugs). The boys had just dropped Hunter's bags in one of the rooms and then set to work on the research papers.

Pizza boxes were strewn all about as well. As a matter of fact, before they even settled down, the boys complained that they were hungry. "We didn't get to eat lunch!" Blaine protested as Cooper handed him an intimidating stack of papers. So Hunter volunteered to get some pizza; to which Cooper and Blaine agreed enthusiastically, until Hunter got a pained look of concentration on his face. And then Cooper exploded.

"YOU CAN NOT JUST JUMP EVERYWHERE! Especially places you could just drive to! We can't draw unwanted attention to ourselves! Or even wanted attention for that matter. Get your ass in Blaine's Sudan and DRIVE! We aren't ordering in either. We need to keep this place off the grid as much as we can. I swear you guys haven't listened to a word I've said at all!"

Hunter held up his hands in his defense. "Sorry man. Force of habit. I'm just used to it. I'll use the car, relax, yeesh."

But that was a while ago. A long while ago.

Since then, they've been at it all day and most of the night. The multitude of papers Hunter gave them to sift through was formidable. It was an everlasting tedious job. Especially when they realized that they knew all this info already, but didn't want to disregard a document just in case something was there. Blaine dragged his hands down his tired face and sighed.

"Well this doesn't really enlighten me. What about you Coop?"

Cooper was covered underneath what seemed to be a mountain of paper sheets.

"Same here." His voice sounded from somewhere among the pile. "What's here is pretty much common knowledge. Well, at least among persons with the gene and scientist who don't have The Association's money shoved up their asses. But I'm sure there must be something else those guys were looking for." He replied.

"That's what I thought." Hunter piped up from his end of the mess. "But this is all there is. They were all in that big satchel. I just grabbed it and literally disappeared. Maybe I left something?"

"If you did they would have found it. I can pretty much guarantee you, that they went back to search." Blaine said as he picked up the satchel that he knew was empty, but still was driven to double check that they didn't miss anything.

It was a lucky thing he did. A small computer chip fell into his lap from one of the little compartments on the bag.

"Guys. Look." He said, picking it up and examining it.

"Well I've never seen that before." Hunter said, intrigued. He got up from his pile and moved toward Blaine to get a better look.

"Give it here." Cooper said and Blaine didn't hesitate to pass it to him. Cooper was something of a computer genius; it was an invaluable skill, but Blaine always jeered him a little, to stop diddling on his keyboard and go diddle a girl. He's never been so happy that Cooper only scowled at him and continued to type away on those occasions. Cooper wasted no time in reaching for his laptop and popping the chip in. The boys gathered around him.

They immediately came upon a code. Crap. Well if anyone can crack it, it would be Cooper. The man knew his way around codes. He set to work and the guys went back to combing their pages to see if they overlooked something.

The next time Cooper surfaced from the glare of his computer screen, a glance on his watch told him it was six in the morning. _When the hell did that happen?_ A look around him showed Blaine's head lolling on the arm of the one seater he was in and Hunter practically upside down and snoring away in the love seat. How the hell did he not notice the racket between the two of them?

He knew the answer to that. When he gets into his work, he really gets into it. Especially with an encrypted code being as difficult as this one was being. He expected no less from Dr. Clarington though. Whatever he hid, he hid it well; either assuring that it didn't fall into the wrong hands, or if it did, that they'd have a hard time even trying to see what it says. Though he isn't the wrong hands by any means, he's pretty sure the wrong hands wouldn't have gotten as far as he is right now, in such a short time.

_Why do I feel as if you made this code specifically for me to crack, doctor?_ Cooper mused.

He put the thought out of his mind for the time being, put aside the laptop and stretched. Shit. He really sat down for far too long. He started coffee and then embarked on the monumental task he knew it was gonna be to wake these idiots up.

If he remembered correctly, Hunter slept like the dead, and Blaine… Well Blaine was a little different. He slept soundly, no doubt about it, but his body was always in tune with his surroundings. Every little sound and movement. In fact, he was sure Blaine sensed his movements out of the couch he sat in for the last umpteen amounts of hours and his musing around the kitchen. It's something Blaine learned through their meditation sessions with their Nana. Something he needed to survive. Nana had a knack for giving them the tools they needed for survival. Even when she was no longer with them.

Cooper was sure that Hunter would have cultured some of these skills over the time he's been on his own. If not, He and B need to get Hunter training as soon as possible. It'll be good for them all. They both needed to brush up on their skills as well.

Either way, Cooper knew that simple shaking or shouting might not cut it. So to be on the safe side, he grabbed a pot and a big spoon from the kitchen and began banging on them to make an absolute ruckus.

The effect was immediate.

Blaine jumped up, on edge, but calm and in a simple defensive stance to ward off attackers. However, Hunter fell from the love seat and landed straight onto his ass on the ground.

"What the-" he mumbled sleepily.

Okay, Hunter needed training and fast. They'd get to that. But for now. School.

"If you all don't get up now you will be late for school. Come get some coffee, just made a pot." Cooper said.

Blaine glanced at the laptop and then headed towards the kitchen. "Coop you've been up all night, haven't you?"

"Yeah." Cooper answered. "This code is giving me a run for my money."

Blaine sighed as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "We need to get you laid."

"Totally." Hunter agreed from the living room.

"Get your asses ready for school." Cooper said. He chuckled as the Hunter vaulted himself out of the chair.

"I'm actually gonna be early for once!" Hunter exclaimed.

Thirty minutes later they were both rushing down the stairs and dashing past Cooper.

He didn't even turn in his seat, as he shouted, "Don't come back stupid!" at them.

"Can't promise that!" Hunter shouted back and Blaine laughed at the exchange.

* * *

Blaine hadn't seen the lithe form he was looking for all day. He walked into his classes truly optimistic that maybe this would be the one, but no such luck. It was sort of depressing actually. The thought that his mystery guy may be in a lower grade drifted through his mind a little before he dismissed it. He distinctly remembered picking up a senior level quantum physics book with the guy's stationary. Still, he could be just a really advanced junior… Or maybe he just didn't have any of Blaine's classes, and Blaine needed to stop acting like a crazy person, or a sixteen-year-old girl with a crush; the two could certainly be interchangeable. And it didn't help matters that Hunter was on to him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You look like someone kicked your puppy and you took the time to be sad before you eventually hunt them down and commit murder."

"Wow H. I've always admired your imagination." Blaine replied as nonchalantly as he could manage.

Hunter chuckled. "Seriously though bro, what's up? You moped through Physics, and I don't have Geography with you but I'm assuming you moped through that too, because you came to lunch moping."

"That's too much moping for one sentence."

"No, that's too much moping for one day! Now, what's your problem?"

Blaine thought for a minute. Maybe he should tell Hunter. First and foremost, Hunter is his boy, and though he may get teased to no end at first, H will try to help in anyway he can. And secondly, Hunter was at the school much longer than he was, so he must know a little something about this captivating stranger, his Mr. Magnificent.

"Do you happen to know a guy with long lean muscles and eyes like swirling blue green galaxies? He's a little taller than me and he has impeccable taste in clothing and perfectly styled chestnut hair." Blaine rushed out his description and couldn't help the way his eyes glazed over at the memory of bumping into this guy.

Hunter's jaw dropped.

"Already? Dude, it's your fucking second day! You already found someone who is affecting your mood? You work fast Anderson. Oh wait, Carver was it? Crap. Need to remember that."

Blaine huffed. "Do you know him or not?"

"It sounds like you could only be talking about one guy. No worries, he's in our Government class, which we have in a few seconds. So you can stop moping!" Hunter chuckled. "You're in for a treat too. He and our teacher get into the kind of debates that makes you question which one should be teaching the class."

And there's the confirmation that Mr. Magnificent was not only beautiful, but also brilliant. This should be an interesting class. The guys reached the doorway of their Government classroom and Blaine followed Hunter to his seat, automatically taking the seat beside him. He scanned the room meticulously.

"He's not here." He said despondently.

"He will be." Hunter said reassuringly as Blaine fixed his eyes on the doorway.

"What's his name?" Blaine ventured. It would be nice to put a name to the face, other than Magnificent of course.

"Oh, you'll never believe this; his name is -"

Blaine didn't hear a word Hunter said, a loud gasp fill the air. He later realized that it came from him. Mr. Magnificent walked through the door, looking nothing short of gorgeous. And he was headed straight for Blaine.

Blaine couldn't understand why his heart sped up and his palms grew sweaty, why he felt like he could jump out of his skin. Literally. The guy looked at Blaine and Blaine saw the very minute recognition came into his eyes. Mr. Magnificent gave him a little smile and sat in a seat that was diagonal to him. Blaine felt his insides do a little flip. With a small secret smile and the light of recognition, Blaine's whole day was made.

The teacher walked in just then. "Okay students, let's get right to it, shall we." He said. Blaine saw the guy give a long-suffering sigh at the teacher's words.

"Watch this." Hunter stage whispered.

"In light of recent events," The teacher continued, "Your term papers will be centered around the on going controversy of the Teleportation Rights Bill and whether or not our politicians should waste their time and our tax dollars trying yet again to get this bill through. Especially now that the Public Safety Act was passed."

Blaine was a little surprised. Of course he had been keeping up with the news; that could mean life or death. But this must be a very recent development. Looks like his father got to the Senator in time to help if the TRB is back into the discussion. The PSA he damn well knew; it was what forced him here in the first place.

"Ehem, umm, Mr. Jennings, if I may?" The guy spoke up, and Blaine was just glad to hear his voice again. But while Blaine seemed to be pleased, their teacher did not. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before answering.

"Why yes you may, Mr. Hummel." He basically gritted out.

Hummel? As in Senator Hummel's son? Nah, couldn't be. But then again, how many Hummels could there be from the same part of Ohio?

In his periphery, Blaine could see Hunter shift so he had both his mystery guy (well at least his first name is still a mystery) and their teacher in his line of vision. Come to think of it, Blaine saw the whole class shift imperceptibly to a similar position in their seats. He chanced a look at Mr. Magnificent and saw his expression gradually getting more and more stony faced.

"Should your statement be the topic of our paper, word for word?"

"Yes. It should. But-"

"That would make it an opinion piece then?" He interrupted.

"Yes. It would. Though-"

"And that would mean that this could be interpreted in any number of ways?"

"Yes. It could. Howev-"

"So I trust you will be marking according to the quality of the paper and not whether a paper agrees or disagrees with your own opinion." The guy gave a small smile that didn't reach his eyes to a teacher that was growing more frustrated by the minute.

"Listen Mr. Hummel. I have no desire to debate my beliefs against yours today." Mr. Jennings looked exasperated. "This gene is dangerous, and not found in normal humans. These people should be locked away, for our own safety and theirs. The Public Safety Act does this, The RAHTS take care of them, so I say let it be. These people are capable of anything! And I will not let your delusions of importance; due to your father's position dictate how I run my class. I will not tolerate it!"

By the end of the teacher's rant, his chest was heaving and his eyes were wild.

But the guy still sat stony faced.

"This has much less to do with my father's position," He began, "and much more to do with you not having the proper biological knowledge to make the statements you just made. You don't know what you are talking about. On either Biology or Government from what I gather."

The teacher's face now resembled an over ripe plum. "And **you** do?" He asked incredulously, "You're barely eighteen! What do you know?!"

"Age has absolutely nothing to do with being informed." The guy said calmly.

_How the hell is he so calm right now? _

"Jumpers are the next stage of human evolution. They are a different kind of human, but human nonetheless. They cannot control being a carrier of this gene anymore than any of us can control who our parents are, or the race we belong to, or which gender we have an affinity for.

This is how they saw persons who were gay a couple of years ago. And that's not even a mutation. Though a little of that old prejudice lingers, thank all the deities that it has waned. Or else the happy marriage you now lead would be deemed as sick and wrong. You and your partner would be hauled off to some mental institution to be set 'straight', just like they are currently trying to do to jumpers.

You are on the wrong side of history with this one, Mr. Jennings. And if they aren't stopped, this will destroy us as a specie."

At the end of his speech, this guy wasn't heaving like their teacher was. His breath did come a little quicker, but it was like he was injecting a quiet dose of rationality into the class. A modicum of logic. Now here was a guy who knew what was happening around him. Who even knew quite a bit about the Jumper gene, who was aware of issues outside of himself and actually cared, despite the self absorbed mind set that was high school.

It was a turn on of epic proportions, actually.

The class looked at the guy in awe and their teacher was still the color puce and now sputtering a bit and Blaine had never been more enraptured. Luckily, the shrill school bell jolted everyone out of their astonishment and into packing up their books. The guy swung his satchel over his shoulder and got up to head out.

Blaine followed without a second thought and missed the smirk Hunter was throwing at him. He caught up with the guy just outside the door in the hallway.

"Hey." Blaine breathed out.

"Hi." The guy said uncertainly.

"I didn't get your name yesterday when you mowed me over in the hallway."

"Oh." He chuckles, and the sound was glorious. "I'm sorry, I'm one track minded sometimes, kinda leads to me not really taking stock of the things in my way."

"Okay, fair enough. You weren't the only one lost in thought." Blaine admitted. "Since you aren't mowing me down now though, I think I'll grab this opportunity." Blaine held out his hand. "I'm Blaine, nice to meet you-"

"Kurt. It's Kurt." He answered with a smile. The same knowing, small smile.

"Kurt." Blaine tested the name out; he needs to stop calling him Mr. Magnificent in his head, before he embarrassed himself.

"But… Wait, didn't I hear a teacher call you John?" Kurt questioned, puzzled.

"Uhh." _SHIT! _"Blaine's a pet name, one that persons close to me call me." Blaine improvised.

"So I fall in that category already. That's really flattering." The statement was made to be nonchalant, but the bright pink spots on Kurt's cheeks gave him away.

Blaine grinned. "Well you do strike me as a person I'd like to get close to." He said. The truth of what counted was that, no matter how dangerous it is, Blaine couldn't bear the thought of Kurt calling him John.

Kurt's cheeks were flaming now. "Anyway," he said, "I have to get to my Glee class, so catch you later? Blaine. Huh. See, now that suits you a hell of a lot more than John does."

"Why do you say that?" Blaine inquired.

"You just don't look like a John." Kurt said as he moved away smirking.

Blaine's face broke into a wide smile.

* * *

**So... thoughts? Did you like the meet? Drop me a line! Til next time, I gotta go get some sleep, I have to be at my Uni in a couple of hours, decided to post in the wee hours of the morning, because I don't know when next I'll have time. Real life gets in the way. *Pouts***


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Howdy!**

**So I finally had a chat with Sara! HOORAY! We aren't done chatting but we're getting there! Seriously though, speaking with her always gives me a sense of direction, I'm telling you guys, she's always my beta for good reason! Thanks Sis! **

**Okay loads of info in this chap. Should I still issue warning for cursing in an M rated fic? Well just in case, there's a little. **

**I don't own Glee and I have no rights to the movie Jumper. Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Hunter had to admit; it was great seeing Blaine as a lovesick puppy. His life has been too serious for far too long. He'd been fighting battles he shouldn't be fighting. You should never have to fight for the right to be yourself. Blaine has been doing that his whole life. But the Blaine of the past three weeks was a joy, not only to tease, but also just to watch.

He went out of his way to make sure he interacted with Kurt more than strictly necessary for persons who only had a few classes in common. And the shameless flirting between the two of them was bordering on ridiculous. The walking close together, the book bag carrying, the little smiles that they give each other that they think no one else sees. And if you confronted any one of them about it, they'd give you their version of 'What? I don't know what you're talking about.' all while trying to hide the world's widest smiles.

Even Cooper joined in on the teasing eventually, right after warning Blaine that he needed to be careful of course. Coop couldn't resist after catching Blaine staring at his phone with the biggest shit-eating grin known to mankind, for the umpteenth time.

It was all very cute to the point of sickening. Hunter just wanted to scream, 'GET TOGETHER ALREADY AND GIVE US ALL A BREAK!'

Not that he really minded; Blaine hanging around Kurt gave him an excuse to see Tina. It really helped that the best friends were usually in shouting distance of each other all the time. It also helped that this time he's not feeling loads of guilt for really liking her. She was very cozy with her boyfriend last school year. And though he was fucking jealous as hell of this dude who got to make her smile like that, he had been just content to see her smile. However, the guy moved back to Hong Kong over the summer (or so he overheard), which meant he might just have a shot right? Or are they doing the long distance thing? He must remember to ask Kurt after Bio class.

Good old Bio class. Hunter was sure if Blaine could switch classes this late in the game, he would. Case in point. They both take Biology. Right now Hunter was seated across from his lab partner Lucy, attempting to understand what they were supposed to be looking at. Bio was boring, but he needed to learn, for his sake as well as the people he cared about.

The thing though, is that Hunter ended up in a class with Kurt. When Blaine found this out, he pouted a little, but only when he thought no one was looking. However, he always forgets how well Hunter could read him. Hunter chuckled at his thoughts, almost shifting the slide they were observing through a microscope. After a deadly glare from Lucy and hurried apologies, Hunter looked over at Kurt. He had finished his lab, without the aid of a partner, _I think that Artie kid is out sick,_ and was now happily conversing with their teacher. No doubt about some complicated shit or the other that Hunter would never get in a million years. Seriously, if there was a genius gene, then it skipped a generation, just like the jumper one is thought to do.

Then Hunter was struck with a bolt of brilliancy.

A couple of days before, Cooper let loose a cheer with great enthusiasm; he had finally cracked the last encrypted code on the chip. He watched Cooper go through the whole process of breaking the codes, each one more difficult than the last. Each one requiring the consumption of copious amounts of coffee, and total concentration. And then he had to watch Cooper do this ridiculous happy dance he had since forever, positively screaming "IRISH JIG!" as he attempted to move his feet accordingly. Forever dorky.

He had to give it up to Cooper though; his father protected the information well and he kicked through the codes in a lot less time than Hunter thought was possible. Just glancing at the endless series of numbers gave Hunter a headache. But Cooper owned the sequences like they were his prison bitches.

However, when he reached the actual information, it was yet another code; a genetic one this time. The whole concept was made up of biological terminology that was lost on all, except for the occasional one word recognition. Blaine took Cooper's place at the computer and they had all stared at the screen confusedly.

"Don't you both take Bio?" Cooper questioned.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we know shit." Hunter had answered.

"I have to agree." Blaine spoke up. "I know the basics of genetics to know that we are looking at a strand of DNA, and the presence of mind to know that we have to know and type in the genetic sequence of this gene to get through. But that's as far as my knowledge goes."

"So you're saying we're screwed." Hunter stated.

"At least for now." Blaine replied.

But Hunter may have just inadvertently resolved their Bio based problems and Blaine's need to spend time with Kurt in one fell swoop. Kurt was excellent at Biology and sympathetic to their cause.

It was perfect.

Or was it?

Because being sympathetic to a jumper's plight doesn't necessarily mean you'd be okay with your pseudo-boyfriend and his inappropriate best friend actually being jumpers.

He'd have to speak with the guys after school. For now, he needed to get through this lab before Lucy kills him.

* * *

Kurt Hummel was Washington bound.

He knew it with every fiber in his being. After all, he was the son of a senator; it was pretty much expected. He was out spoken and passionate and never afraid to defend his cause. He was brilliant and strong minded, but also kind and compassionate. If it was one thing all his teachers (even those who couldn't stand him because he'd often take over their class and do a better job than they did) agreed on, was that this young man was going places. He would either end up with a seat in the house, or a seat on the official government board of scientists (GBOS). Either of which, was in Washington.

But it wasn't always like this. No it wasn't.

Before, Kurt Hummel wanted to be a Broadway star, just like the people he saw on stage when his mom and dad had taken him to see a show in Columbus. He wanted to sing and dance and try on costumes and make the people in the audience happy. So his mom started to teach him how to play piano, and ran through basic voice training with him. They practiced on the baby grand she owned that took up residence in their living room. And his dad enrolled him in a youngster's dance class that was held once a week. With the society they now lived in, forged by years and years of fighting to end discrimination against a person for their sexual orientation and/or gender identity, no one really batted an eyelash at his son in a pink tutu. He would drop him off every Saturday and pick him up two hours after.

Then one day while looking for his book of music scores, he came across one of his mom's magazines on the coffee table. And after a whole hour of looking through it, he decided he wanted to make pretty things for the gorgeous people in the magazines to wear. His dad was at a bit of a loss.

"Does this mean you don't want to do dance lessons anymore bud?" He asked quizzically.

"Of course not." Kurt scoffed. "I'm going to do both!" He decreed.

His mom chuckled at her precocious little one, and smiled wide as he talked about his dreams. Her smile then slid a little, as she thought how different the world could have been for him. If he was born with something her grandfather had, something she had. She glanced at her husband and found comfort in his knowing eyes. They would do anything to make their kid's dream come true.

And so, his parents encouraged both of his dreams. Between the piano lessons, the dance lessons and absorbing all he could at his mom's feet when she would sew; He was well on his way to being all he wanted to be. Or at least, as on his way as a seven year old could get.

Then at the tender age of eight years old, his mom was taken from him and he was too young to know exactly why. His father told him that she was taken to help the government with some research, because that's all he was told. Kurt was so proud that his mother would be chosen to help even if it meant being away from them. So he worked and worked and kept on working. He mastered the piano and honed his voice. And pretty soon he could not only make clothes for himself, but also for his dad, and any of his friends from his dance class and dollies that needed his services. All in the hopes that whenever his mom came home, she would be proud that he was still making strides to make his dreams come true. That she would be as proud of him as he was of her.

It wasn't to be though. After two years of no contact, a then ten-year-old Kurt and his now wiser father learned the truth of his mom's capture. After scouring for information, contacting the government medical department and endless red tape that pushed his father to the very limit of his patience; his dad had met with the brilliant scientist, Dr. Henry Clarington of the GBOS. Dr. Clarington told them, after going through his mom's medical records himself, that his mom was a carrier of the jumper gene, though it was latent.

But that wasn't all. They found out she was taken because she was a potential carrier of some other mutation. Mutation 2.0, the doctor had said. The government didn't take her, persons impersonating the government did. She was nowhere to be found in the system, she just fell off the grid; Kurt and his father were devastated. His father, now determined that this will not happen to anyone else if he could help it, began to involve himself heavily in the goings on of politics. Hell bent on trying to make a difference.

Kurt had never given up on his dance classes and his piano lessons. He had never given up on sewing and designing. He still strived to be the best at those, because his mom would want nothing less. But by then he had decided that these would be nothing but hobbies, things to keep him sane.

Because he was going to Washington.

No more sons should have to live their lives without their moms because of ignorance or some secret agenda. He was going to learn all he could about the teleporting gene mutation, all he could about the lesser-known mutation 2.0, all he could about the intricacies of the US justice and political system. He was going to do all he could, just like his father was doing.

Having a mindset didn't stop him from living. He knew his mom wouldn't have liked that either. And his friends wouldn't have let him for that matter. He met Tina, Mike, Santana and Brittany long before high school. They were all in his dance class, and were his closest friends. Friends who stuck by him through the loss of his mother, friends who encouraged him when he made the decision to make a difference, friends who set him up with guys because they were both budding couples and didn't want him to be a fifth wheel.

So when Mike set him up in freshman year with a fellow teammate from football, he obligingly went out on the date. And he had a great time. Dave was sweet and protective and the biggest joker ever. But by a couple months of going out they realized they had more of a friend dynamic than anything else. And so he gained another friend to goof with when the demands he put on himself got too hard. But then Dave met Chandler. And several bouts of heart eyes later, Kurt became the seventh wheel. He didn't mind really. His friends were happy and he liked that. He just had to wait a little longer to find his happiness.

Halfway through sophomore year he thought he did. Peter was handsome, but he was also bold, ambitious, and determined. Just like he was. However, on top of that Peter was brash, tactless and presumptuous. He thought he was entitled to everything, because his parents had a little money and he exuded self-importance. All things Kurt definitely was not. And Kurt was not one to put up with blatant douche baggery. He nipped that in the bud. They didn't even last three weeks.

Since then, Kurt had spent the rest of his sophomore year and the entirety of his junior one fending off Peter's attempts to give them one more shot. Not happening. His friends helped him out, Dave proved to be a very imposing figure when Peter was around. Always putting himself between his friends and the oncoming threat. Mike and Santana would flank him, and Peter would pass by with a glare to all of them.

But then, Mike's parents moved back to Hong Kong over the summer, and they all knew the reason for the move; Mike's younger brother was a jumper, and US laws were not being kind anymore. It was a blow of sadness to the group, Tina especially; as they had broken up, not knowing if they'd ever see each other again.

They all entered senior year nursing wounds. But now, three months in, Kurt was happier than a horny teenaged boy at the playboy mansion. Well a straight horny teenaged boy anyway. Happier than he'd thought he'd be at this stage in his life. He was resigned to waiting until he hit college to find any one even remotely decent to be with. And he owed it all to Blaine Carver. Yeah, John really doesn't fit him. Come to think of it, neither does Carver.

As a matter of fact, Kurt had the distinct feeling that Blaine may be hiding something. Something big. He can see it in all the times he's had to rush off with Hunter. Hunter, whom Kurt had known as Saun for the greater part of last year, but Blaine calls him Hunter. Another pet name sistuation, perhaps? They have a friendship like he's never seen before with people who just met each other a little over three months ago. He can see it in the way he avoids certain topics that come near to revealing anything about his past.

And though he wishes that Blaine would tell him. He understands that their, umm… uh, _was it a relationship, they hadn't discussed it, let's just call it that for now…_ relationship is young; maybe he's just not ready yet. Heaven knows he wasn't ready yet to talk to Blaine about his mom. But that was all in good time. He's on his way to meet Blaine in the parking lot. They were going on their after school coffee date. He just needed to get his Bio book from his locker for his homework later.

Kurt retrieved the book and made to close the locker door when Peter came up behind him.

"Gah! Peter! You scared the hell out of me!" Kurt exclaimed after being surprised.

"So sorry Kurt. Didn't mean to." He didn't look sorry at all. But Kurt didn't want to stay and hear anything he had to say. He turned his back on Peter and started walking off. Peter went around to head him off.

"Hey, hey. What's your hurry?" He crooned, a smirk evident on his face.

"I have somewhere to be." Kurt gritted out through his teeth.

"Where?" Peter's smirk immediately delved into a scowl. "Are you going to hang out with that transfer shrimp again? I've seen you and him, Kurt. He doesn't match you; he's trash! That's what you left me to be with?"

By the time Peter finished, his chest was moving heavily to bring his body air and he was worked up beyond calm. Kurt looked at him, almost bored. This is what Peter did every time Kurt even so much as spoke to another guy.

However, Peter was right in this instance.

He and Blaine were going out. And Kurt was well aware that Peter was watching him. He had to explain to Blaine why there was a guy lurking and glaring at them whenever they were in the Lima Bean. Blaine had taken it in stride and replied, "Well, anyone in their right minds would want to be with you," Kurt had blushed at this. Blaine continued though, "problem is, I really don't think this guy is in his right mind."

"He's harmless." Kurt had said. "Don't worry about him." Because none of what he did was Peter's business. None of it. It hadn't been Peter's business for over a year and a half now.

"Peter, get out of my way." Kurt firmly said.

"No. I will not let you continue to make he biggest mistake of your life." Peter stated maniacally. And he grabbed Kurt by the shoulders and proceeded to push him back into a classroom door just behind them.

Kurt was shocked. Peter never put his hands on him. Never. May be because he didn't have the opportunity to, Kurt was always surrounded by people. But the point was, this behavior was unprecedented. And he didn't know how to handle it. Kurt struggled to keep Peter in his sights and to come up with a way to get out of this. But out of the corner of his eyes, Kurt saw movement; and then all was chaos.

"Blaine?"

The name was spoken in both relief and disbelief.

* * *

Blaine was hyper. Literally jumping off the walls. There was no use denying it. His last class took entirely too long to finish and he was excited. He was always excited when he was going to meet Kurt. Lately that's almost all the time.

He was also excited because he was gonna pop the question today.

He was gonna ask Kurt to be his boyfriend once and for all. They were already going on dates and they were already acting the parts. He cared for Kurt more than he thought he was capable of doing for anyone outside of those he considered family. And because he cared for Kurt, the things that were important to Kurt became important to him. He already felt this attachment to Kurt; why not ask for it to be official?

It was a nervous energy though.

What if Kurt said no? If that happened, he would have to question what the hell they were doing these last few weeks. Just dancing around each other? If he had to do that another week with Kurt, and not be able to run his finger from Kurt's temple to his neck, and marvel that his skin definitely was as soft as it looked, then he'd probably go crazy. Or explode. Or both!

And if he said yes, he had a whole other slew of worries to think about. Firstly, Kurt was Senator Hummel's son. And though Senator Hummel was on the right side of Washington, it wasn't good for anyone in Washington to know where a person with his description was.

Burt Hummel struck him as a man that would want to meet his kid's boyfriend.

Next, getting closer to Kurt meant having to tell him at some point that he was a jumper. And sooner rather than later when an accidental jump occurs, or Hunter jumps around the house when he was over. Though Kurt was an advocate for complete freedom of those with the mutation, he can't know how he would react to having a jumper boyfriend.

Then there is the hiding from the RAHTS and their frequency meters deal. They were not many in the state of Ohio, but that is quickly changing all across the nation. What would happen when there were too many to even exist here as a jumper? It already pains him to even think of not being where Kurt is.

Cooper had warned him when he shared his plans for today.

"So you do that, and then what B? How is your relationship gonna work if you have to hide apart of yourself? Because in a world where the most prevalent prejudice is against teleporters, you DO NOT just go up to someone, whether they are the most gorgeous boy you've ever seen or not, and say 'I'm Blaine Anderson and I'm a jumper.'"

"But he's okay with jumpers." This was Blaine's only defense.

"Yeah, he's okay with jumpers in the abstract. But what will happen when he finds out you are one?" Cooper said. Blaine let out a sigh and Cooper continued.

"It all comes down to this, are you willing to risk our entire cover, basically our state of well being on the off chance that this guy accepts you, advocate or not?"

Blaine was silent. Cooper made sense and meant well. After all, it had only been three weeks, it's not like he can claim love.

But that's the thing. It's been three weeks, and he already feels so much. He feels for Kurt, right down to his bones, he feels that Kurt is worth it. So he nods his head. And he answers, "Yes, I really think… I really feel like I can trust him Cooper."

Cooper recalled his Nana telling him to trust Blaine, to trust his instincts. He'd always done that. And even though this goes against his better judgment, he'd do it now.

"I hope you know what you are doing squirt." He said. It was as good as any blessing.

And Blaine was off with a literal spring in his step. Which brought him to this point in time, his impending execution/deliverance; he has no clue which one it was yet. Or even which answer would bring about which outcome. He just knows that nothing will happen if he doesn't get out of this school fast.

He turned into the hallway leading outdoors and spotted a sight that must have been dragged from a nightmare of his.

Kurt.

Kurt in very real danger.

Kurt's beautiful face twisted in fright.

Kurt at the mercy of a fucking crazy person way down at the fucking end of this long ass corridor.

Blaine could always think logically in time of panic. He knew the only thing to do is jump at the moment. He knew it was the only way to get to Kurt on time. If he shouted after them, there's no telling what this psycho would do.

So he did just that.

Blaine disappeared from the end of the corridor and reappeared at the other end right at the side of the two struggling males.

"Blaine?" He heard Kurt breathe his name a little incredulously, and he knew then that Kurt had seen him jump. Well, this wasn't the way he planned on telling him, but that's all trashed now.

Peter took his eyes off of Kurt for a second when he heard the name and spat with as much contempt as he could muster at that moment. "How the hell did you get here?" Then he loosened his hold on Kurt to attempt to shove Blaine back. Blaine anticipated the move and threw his two hands out to shove hard at Peter's body.

He could never in a million years fathom what happened next.

His hands started emitting this blinding blue light that somehow must have caused a blast of energy. Because the next thing he knew, Peter was almost at the other end of the corridor, laying flat out on his back, out cold.

He looked at Kurt, whose eyes were saucers and jaw was almost to the floor and he knew his expression must mirror that as well. He knew Kurt must be at a greater loss than he is, having to deal with the fact that he's a jumper as well, but what the fuck was up with his hands? And more importantly (he looked down at his still glowing hands), how the fuck does he turn this thing off?

* * *

**Drop me a line pretty please? Tell me what you think happens next! I swear I am already working on the next chapter. Til next time, Gina out!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: HEELLLOOOO! **

**Sup peeps! Okay, I'm back with another chap. So I haven"t updated in almost a month, I'm soooo sorry! I had the first part of this chapter down like a day or so after I finished the last one, but then Uni started and by God the amount of Essay's I've had to pull out of my ass in the last two weeks, I can't even tell you! **

**So of course I spoke with Sare before this, of course. And she didn't want another cliffhanger like ending after that last one. But... I wouldn't say this was cliffhanger-esque, more like foreboding. Sorry hun, I'll make it up to you, and all of you out there as well.**

**Also every time I wrote "the doctor" in this chap I thought of Dr. Who. I have yet to watch a single episode. But no worries, Sare has already sought to correct this atrocity. It will be remedied. I'll just binge watch it when I have some time. **

**So warnings. Curse words. Lots of Biological jargon {did it through all of high school and community college ;)}, in short, there is a lot of info coming your way, please tell me if this confuses you. Seriously just PM me and we'll chat if you read this and find yourself going, 'da fuq does she even mean by that?' m'kay? Please forgive the mistakes if there are any, I will fix them when I spot them, I promise.**

**I do not own glee (ALL THE KLAINE SPOILERS THOUGH! WHOO HOO!) and I do not own the movie Jumper either! On to the chapie!**

* * *

"Whoa." Blaine flipped his hands over, still astonished.

"You're a jumper." Kurt whispered.

"Whoa." Blaine says again, turning his hands and examining them. Shaking a little; because he did hear Kurt's hushed statement, and it did send a bolt of panic through him, but the knowledge that he just fired some sort of flaming energy through his hands was taking over his coherency.

This wasn't normal.

And though he wasn't 'normal' to begin with, this was abnormal even for the already abnormal, if you could fathom that.

Of course the flames, or whatever the hell they were, were now gone but that didn't seem to deter him. He had no idea how they came or how they went.

"You're a jumper." Kurt said clearer this time.

"Yeah, you said that already." Blaine replied, trying but failing to be nonchalant, pulling his hands to his side in an attempt to make himself look as non threatening as possible.

"You're a jumper… with freaky hand powers." Kurt stated bluntly now.

"Yeah, that's new, don't know what the hell that was." Blaine replied honestly. A little tense as he waited for what Kurt said to really register. This is it; he was going lose the best thing about his existence right now.

A silence fell over them as they stared into each other's eyes. Forgetting completely about the boy lying more than a couple feet away from them. Blaine trying to not chant 'please don't freak out' aloud. Kurt trying to sort the different emotions running through him; realization, confusion and may be a little fear of the unknown. Because holy fuck, Blaine just blasted Peter away with stuff from his hands. As for the fact that Blaine was a jumper…

"I knew John didn't suit you. You might as well have said 'Hi, my name is Fake Name McMade-this-up." Kurt smiled warmly.

Blaine was sure that if his face weren't frozen in shock, he'd be smiling too. And maybe a little squee would come out without his permission.

Kurt was smiling. Despite the fact that the guy he's going out with just jumped in front of him, and just emitted some strange energy from his hands.

Blaine felt his body moving without conscious thought as he enveloped Kurt in a crushing hug. Kurt chuckled, held him close and put his head in the crook of Blaine's neck. After relaxing a bit, letting the left over adrenaline drain out of him, Blaine both heard and felt Kurt whisper in his ear; "I understand, that you had to protect yourself, but I don't want you to ever think that I could dislike the person you are, the person you were meant to be."

Blaine's breath hitched as he took in Kurt's words. His whole life he'd been told he had to hide who he was. For his safety, because the world could not understand persons like him, the world could not accept him. But now, with Kurt in his arms, telling him that it was okay just to be him? He wanted to say; hey world, screw you. Kurt likes me anyway. I like me anyway. He couldn't stop a tear escaping even if he tried.

"Hey." Kurt eased from the embrace to look at Blaine's face. "Shh, no crying. It's fine. Everything is fine." Kurt said.

And Blaine had to marvel at how he was taking this. For all intents and purposes, the comforting should be the other way around. Blaine should be telling Kurt that everything was fine, and not to cry. And assuring Kurt that he wasn't dangerous and he'd never hurt him. Instead Kurt had his arms around him, hand coming up and down the length of his back in soothing strokes. All while Blaine was trying but failing to control the shake in his body, and the tears running down his cheeks.

Kurt came out of the embrace and wiped the wetness from Blaine's eyes. Then he opened the classroom door behind them. He ushered Blaine in with a flick of the lights. Blaine went and sat on top of the teacher's desk. Kurt pulled a chair in the front row up and sat in between his legs.

"So much for our coffee date." Blaine pointed out, his voice surprisingly steady.

"We could still make it, if you want to?" Kurt said, laying his head on Blaine's thigh innocently, looking up at him through his eyelashes.

And that just wasn't fair. How did Kurt expect Blaine to think when he looked at him like that? How could he expect a coherent answer other than the word "guh"? Blaine had to shake his head a little.

"No. We have to go to my house." He knows this is the right decision. Cooper has to know what's happened and it's the best place to go to try and find out what the hell was up with his hands. Plus he's not too keen on letting Kurt out of his sight too much now that he knows for sure that Peter is a danger.

"Why Mr. Carver, I'm not that kind of guy!" Kurt chuckled; though he did blush a little. It was only then that Blaine registered what his statement must have sounded like. "I mean," Kurt continued, "I didn't even get the chance to ask you to be my boyfriend, this is a whole lot of jumping the gun!" he joked.

Blaine smirked at him. "If it helps, I was gonna ask you today, on our coffee date." Kurt's smile was radiant. Blaine continued. "I was also gonna tell you about this. About me. But probably a little later down the line, after I've worked on ways to not make it seem so bad."

Kurt lifted his head to rest his chin on Blaine's thigh and look him right in the eye. "It isn't bad Blaine, it's you. It's something you had about as much control over as the color of your eyes. It isn't bad."

The only thought Blaine could register as he stared back at Kurt was how the hell he got so lucky, to even know a person like Kurt Hummel. A slow smile crept on Blaine's face.

"You wanna jump with me?" He asked.

Kurt's face was a little alarmed. "Umm… It doesn't… Does it hurt?" He hesitantly stuttered.

"My bro says it's fine." Blaine assured.

"What about my car?" Kurt questioned, the alarm seeping out of him through Blaine's assurance.

"I'll ask Hunter to come get it. He already drove mine home for me." Blaine answered, making the quick decision. He eased Kurt's head off his thigh and slid from the desk unto his feet. "Are the keys in there?"

"Yeah." Kurt said as he stood up from his seat and let out a breath. "What should I do?" He asked, unsure.

"Just hold unto me. You'll be fine." Blaine said. As Kurt stood in front of him, and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, he smirked. "I could get used to this." He breathed into Kurt's ear.

"Me too." Kurt replied with a smile. He rested his head in the crook of Blaine's shoulder and burrowed himself there.

"Oh, and Kurt?"

"Mhmm?"

"My last name is Anderson, not Carver."

"Blaine Anderson." The last name rung a bell with Kurt, he just couldn't place it right this minute. He filed that info away for later. He had to admit though, the name just sounded…right? Yeah, it suited Blaine. "See that's more like it. Who the hell came up with the fake names anyway? I mean I understand the need, but yeesh."

"That was entirely my brother's doing." Blaine chuckled.

"So I'm guessing his name isn't Peter."

"No it isn't." Blaine couldn't stop grinning.

"Well that's a relief. There's already a Peter around and as you could see, he's an asshole."

"Right you are." Blaine agreed. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and took a moment to revel in how right he felt there. "Hold on tight." He whispered into Kurt's ear.

The two boys disappeared with the faintest pop.

* * *

"Where are your sons, Mr. Anderson?" A deep voice echoed around the enclosed room.

The man was in shadow, Brighton couldn't see him. He couldn't see anything but the white of the lights shining directly at him. He could only sense this man's overwhelming presence. But really, who were they trying to scare? He's been over this and over this all morning. He said it while hooked up to machines and while overwhelmed with truth serum in its gaseous form. That's something that was illegal to do, but they do it anyway. The gas is colorless and tasteless and virtually undetectable to any average human. But Brighton was no average human.

He knew this day was coming. He knew it the moment his young son jumped from his cradle to his mother's arms at 4mths, instead of crying or stretching to be held like a 'normal' kid. He planned for it meticulously, with the help of his mother while she was still with them. Scheduled it out so that either he or his wife could truthfully say;

"I don't know."

Brutally honest and glad to be so.

"Curious thing, disappearing like that, isn't it? No trace at all. I wonder why that could be…" The voice continued as the man started to pace. Brighton saw a sliver of naturally tanned skin from a hand.

"Yes, very curious." He replied dryly.

"You do know that we have ways of finding out whether or not you are telling the truth, don't you, Mr. Anderson?" The man tried his damndest to be conversational, but Brighton sensed the very real threat underneath.

"Oh yes. I'm well aware of that. You don't miss that kind of thing when you move in the circles that I do. And I'm pretty sure I was exposed to some of those methods earlier, was I not?" It was always good to remind these jerks that if they went too far, there will be repercussions. His parents didn't have that privilege when his father was taken. His mother however, made damn sure he did.

The man stopped moving for a long while. He had to tread softly with Brighton Anderson. He wasn't just another ignorant civilian.

The man then leaned forward. His face was cast in sharp relief then. He had fine silver hair dotted with brown, a strong jaw line and piercing brown, almost black eyes. He looked like he could be Middle East Asian.

"Oh this is just routine, Mr. Anderson. Surely you know this as well." The man said with a deceptively polite demeanor.

"I'm sure it is. Though I've never heard of any innocent being severely interrogated in this way." Brighton replied.

"Innocent." The man tried the word out on his tongue. "I'm not so sure of your so called innocence, Mr. Anderson." He revealed.

"Oh?" Brighton raised his eyebrow. "Can you prove that there is any discrepancy in what I have told you here today?" He questioned with a little smirk.

The man said nothing, he just observed Brighton curiously. After a couple of minutes he said "You're absolutely right, Mr. Anderson. You're free to go."

"Oh don't be silly, I was free to go from the moment I was asked to come here." Brighton couldn't help but sass. "I just wanted you people to know explicitly that neither I nor my wife has any information on our sons. Our youngest is 18, he can live his own life if he so chooses. And our eldest has been living on his own for a while now, so we definitely don't know what he gets up to. We do not know where our sons are. However, we are very glad that they seem to be nowhere near this facility and nowhere near you."

Brighton took his jacket from the back of the chair and shucked it on. "Good day to you, Mr.- I'm sorry, what was your name?"

"Spektor." The man said. "Mr. Spektor."

"Yes well. I'm sure everything is in order, Mr. Spektor. I will be taking my leave now." Brighton started walking out.

"Of course." The man said. "I'll be seeing you soon, Mr. Anderson."

Brighton froze for a millisecond at the statement and then continued to stalk out the doors.

The man, Spektor watched him walk out, his eyes lingering on the doors for awhile after Brighton Anderson exited. A short shuffling man came up beside him.

"I know what the tests say, but are we sure he knows nothing?" The shorter man grunted.

"I think he made sure he knew nothing." Spektor replied. "It won't be easy to find these boys; we knew that."

"Are you gonna tell Smythe that he was here?" The shorter man questioned.

"No. What Smythe doesn't know, won't hurt him… At least not yet." Spektor said with a smirk.

* * *

"So you think he could really help us with this code sequence? You're sure about that?" Cooper asked intrigued.

For the last hour Hunter had been telling Cooper about Kurt's prowess in the Bio lab and his idea to ask him to decode the sequence for them.

"I'm positive. The guy's a genius. And he's on our side, I mean; his dad is on our side. I've seen him argue our rights with teachers for over a year." Hunter stressed.

"I know, Blaine tells me the same thing. I just hope it's so. Blaine was gonna ask him today." Cooper admitted.

"Finally!" Hunter exclaimed. "They were beginning to drive me nuts!" He chuckled. "I hope it went well."

A second later with a familiar faint pop, Blaine appeared… with Kurt's arms and legs entwined around him, his breathing sharp and his eyes trying to look in every direction at once.

"Wow." Kurt breathed into the air.

"Well that certainly looks like it went well." Hunter commented dryly.

"I didn't think you were gonna tell him everything today Blaine. Are you crazy?" Cooper said, a bit agitated, a lot worried.

"I didn't have a choice." Blaine answered resignedly. He pulled Kurt's arms from around his neck and tried to get him to sit on the sofa and collect his bearings. Kurt smiled at him shakily.

"Wah? What do you mea- Okay explain." Cooper couldn't help but sputter.

Blaine launched into telling Cooper and Hunter exactly what went down in the school hallway; all while making coffee to help settle Kurt. The first time tag jumping is known to be disorienting; Kurt was still looking a little dazed. At the end of Blaine's story, Cooper looked thoroughly confused and Hunter's jaw hung so wide it was in danger of falling off.

"So what you're telling us is," Hunter was the first to recover, "Somehow, some form of energy got emitted from your hands and helped you knock another person out? Shit B, and I thought all I had to watch out for was your mean right hook."

"Yeah, that's seems like a good description." Blaine said as he handed Kurt his mug (they finally got some) of coffee. Kurt took the coffee gratefully; he seemed steadier, clearer.

"And he saw it all?" Cooper indicated to Kurt. Blaine looked at Kurt who was quietly sipping the coffee and nodded his head.

"It was unavoidable."

"How did he take it?"

"Surprisingly well."

"I knew it!" Hunter suddenly exclaimed, "I told you Coop!"

Cooper still looked a little skeptical. "Even with the freaky hand thing? Cause I'm your brother and even I am having trouble comprehending the freaky hand thing."

Blaine chuckled. "Trust me, I'm freaking out as much as you are. And he called it exactly that himself."

"Actually, I have a theory on that… I think." All eyes turned toward the couch at the sound of Kurt's voice. He looked a lot more alert, a lot more like himself. Like he'd get used to tag jumping in no time. Blaine smiled at the thought.

"It would involve telling you things I didn't think I'd tell you just yet, Blaine. But you've trusted me beyond anything I could ever dream of. And that should go both ways."

"Have I mentioned that I like this kid?" Cooper piped up.

"No you haven't." Blaine smirked at him, "But that's awesome to hear."

"He already has a theory, Cooper what did I tell you? He could definitely help us with the code!" Hunter's face was alighted with 'I told you so!' glee.

"What code?" Kurt asked a bit puzzled.

Blaine walked over to take the mug from Kurt and sit down next to him.

"Don't worry about that right now. Just tell us what you need to. Whenever you're ready." He said to Kurt quietly.

Kurt took a deep breath and started talking about his Mom, and their loss, and the pain he and his Dad went through of not knowing where she went and how she was doing. Blaine took Kurt's hand in one of his and used his other to rub circles on his back in an effort to soothe. Kurt took another breath and went on. He talked about his father investigating, and speaking to government officials. And of when, after much digging, his father found the doctor.

"Dr. Clarington helped us a great deal and taught me everything that I've used to come up with this theory."

At the name Clarington, Hunter let out a little gasp and Cooper's eyes widened. Blaine gripped Kurt's hand for his reassurance as much as Kurt's. Kurt went on, chalking up their reactions to the overall sadness of the story

"I think he would be our best bet at getting some sort of proper explanation. I haven't spoken to him in years though. I tried to get in touch a while back, but came up empty. The board is so corrupt these days that I hardly think a good soul like the doctor would stay on."

"You knew Dr. Clarington." It was a statement, Kurt had just said it. Hunter just thought saying it out loud would make it more real. Because this was unbelievable.

"Yes. Wait, what do you mean 'knew'?" Kurt's face fell into a bit of a panic and Blaine squeezed his hand a little tighter.

"Dr. Clarington is dead." Hunter whispered. "He was killed in his house a couple years ago, because he wouldn't give his research to person or persons unknown. He… he was my father." The little spiel seemed to have taken a toll on Hunter and he sat down in the nearest chair.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Kurt said, he couldn't stop the tears trickling out. "He was a wonderful man. Brilliant." And it was the truth; sure, he didn't know the doctor all his life, but the short time he had known him, showed Kurt all he needed to know.

"I wish I could say its fine, but I'd be lying." Hunter sighed. He turned to Kurt. "I appreciate your sadness for what I went through… What I'm still going through… But you shouldn't be sorry for what you couldn't control, for what some fucker did to my family. What you can do is help us figure all this out. We don't have my dad anymore, but we have you. Please…" By the end, Hunter was all but whispering.

Kurt could see how earnest Hunter's plea was, the hope on Cooper's face and the complete trust on Blaine's. If he was ever planning on saying no, the faces alone would move him. Good thing he wasn't. "I'll help in any way I can." He said.

"Yes!" Hunter hissed as a smile of disbelief came over Cooper's face. Blaine lifted the back of Kurt's hand to his lips in a gesture that made Cooper feel like he shouldn't be in the room. Hunter looked like he wanted to go get the video camera more than anything else. Blaine only had eyes for Kurt.

"Thank you." He whispered into Kurt's fingers.

Kurt blushed and smiled. "Did you want me to get started now?"

"Do you want to? You've had quite the information overload in the past 3 hours." Blaine stated.

"I can do it, its fine." Kurt reassured. "I need to do it while this theory is still fresh in my head."

"What are you thinking exactly?" Hunter asked as he went over to the sofa, took Kurt's hands from Blaine and led him to the computer chair. Blaine chuckled and muttered something about having to watch his boyfriend around Hunter now. Cooper hung back a bit, mostly just to watch Hunter's 'wonder boy' theory in action more than anything else.

"So I was bouncing some ideas around." Kurt was in his critical analysis mode. Blaine recognized it anytime Kurt picked up something to read. He always got this tiny furrow in the middle of his forehead. Just adorable. Blaine couldn't help but smile.

"Your father told me about this second mutation usually found in humans that already have the gene for jumping, latent or not." Kurt said. "He named it Mutation 2.0, because he didn't really know exactly what it did yet. The more I think about it, the more I'm leaning toward the conclusion that he did find out what it did, and that's the reason they came after him.

My mom was taken because she had both genes. The thing is, I think it is still rare among jumpers, even though jumpers are the only humans with the capacity to have it. I think Blaine has this gene, and that it's no longer latent."

The room was silent a Kurt's declaration. Hunter, who was trying to get the genetic code up on screen, stopped immediately. Cooper started intently at his brother, as if he could see the gene just by looking. Blaine just stared at Kurt. If Kurt was right, it was yet another thing screwy with him. Why wasn't Kurt running for the hills yet?

"Of course, it's only a theory." Kurt hastened to add as he felt the tension in the room. Then Hunter finally got the screen he wanted.

"There! See if you recognize this."

"I do." Kurt said immediately. "This is the double helix of Mutation 2.0."

"Speak the Queen's English Kurt. We are not all brilliant biologist." Hunter joked, but was completely serious.

"It's the sequence of the gene. It has a specific one, just like everything else in nature." Kurt responded.

"So you can put in the parts that are missing?" Cooper finally spoke up.

"Sure." Kurt said and started typing right away. Blaine drew his stool nearer to watch him work. Literally two minutes later the sequence was finished and a whole slew of information was now opened up for them.

"You're amazing. Do you know that?" Blaine said what he had been itching to say since he brought Kurt home. Hell, he's been itching to say it ever since the day he met Kurt. These turn of events just proved that he was right all along, Kurt is pretty damn amazing.

Kurt grinned at the screen and turned to smirk at Blaine. But the way Blaine was looking back cleared every snappy comeback out of his head. Every theory, every equation went through the window. He forgot where was and who he was with, because Blaine was looking at him like he hung the moon and every single star in the sky.

Everything ceased to be, except Blaine. Blaine's kind face and his sparkling eyes, and his quirky eyebrows and his full lips, which are incidentally, moving closer and closer towards Kurt's. His eyes closed instinctively, his breath hitched as he felt a feather light brush against his own lips. Then a more purposeful press which he immediately responded to. His heart felt like it would beat right out of his chest, and his whole body tingled, just from the small contact with Blaine's lips. He opened his eyes when he felt the touch retreat, to see Blaine look just as dazed as he felt.

"Wow." Blaine breathed.

"Yeah, wow." Kurt whispered. He wasn't sure his voice was working properly at the moment.

"I think they've completely forgotten that we're here." Cooper stage whispered to Hunter.

"Good! That means they won't realize it when I set up the cam recorder; they're so cute!" Hunter whispered back.

Kurt chuckled at Hunter's statement as Blaine launched from his stool to playfully beat Hunter into submission. Cooper was laughing hysterically at Hunter's protests and Blaine's responses.

Kurt spun around towards the screen, still smiling so hard his face hurt, until he started reading the info on the screen. The more he read, the wider his eyes got, and the harder it was to believe. And that's saying something, given all he found out today.

"Blaine." He said. But they hardly heard him. The boys were still rough housing and Cooper was now the referee.

"Blaine!" Kurt called louder than before ensuring he was heard over the hubbub. Blaine stopped wrestling with Hunter immediately and looked over at the paler than normal face of Kurt. He felt the shift from joy to fear in Kurt's posture. Cooper and Hunter registered it as well.

"I think you should take a look at this." Kurt whispered. The house was so quiet though, that it sounded so much louder than the average whisper. Blaine hurried over to his recently vacated stool beside him. Cooper and Hunter huddled around the computer as well.

"This is you Blaine. These are your physical traits, at least at the age of sixteen they were." Kurt pointed to the information that clearly had Blaine's name on it. "These are your stats, your genetic information. See this sequence right here?" Kurt pointed to the strand of DNA, "According to the info, that's your DNA. And this section right here?" Kurt pointed to a part of the double helix. "That's Mutation 2.0."

Cooper's eyes were wide, and Hunter's face was troubled. Blaine was blankly staring at the computer screen.

"This section here," Kurt continued, "sorta proves my theory. The doctor thought that Mutation 2.0 gave the bearer of the active gene a range of extraordinary traits. Traits that could be used as weapons."

Blaine shifted uncomfortably on his feet. Kurt continued. "If the doctor is right, then you are the only person, at least in this generation of jumpers, for which the conditions in your body was right for the Mutation to become active."

Blaine's hands became tight fists. There were tremors running through Cooper and Hunter had to sit down because his knees were about to give out. They were all coming to one conclusion. And Kurt was about to say it out loud, making it real. Kurt gulped.

"If this is so..." Kurt whispered. It would mean that Dr. Clarington died to protect this information, to protect you Blaine. And that means, the people that killed him, are actually looking… for you."

* * *

**Don't forget to tell me what you think peeps, I'd appreciate the feedback greatly. :)**


End file.
